This invention relates to a yoke mount assembly for a cathode-ray tube, and particularly to an assembly in which the yoke is fixed to the cathode-ray tube.
Cathode-ray tubes, such as color television picture tubes, may require a magnetic-deflection yoke mounted on the outside of the tube envelope. The yoke comprises horizontal and vertical deflection coils and a suitable core or cores therefor. In some color television picture tubes, the yoke deflects three electron beams in both the vertical and horizontal directions to scan the viewing screen of the tube. In some tube-yoke combinations, the position of the yoke is adjusted relative to the tube and the yoke is then fixed on the tube in the adjusted position.
Several structures have been proposed for mounting and holding the yoke in the desired position on the tube. Usually the yoke is located in a housing. In one structure, the housing and yoke are positioned on the tube and potted in place. When the yoke and yoke housing are potted in place, the potting compound generally fills the space between the housing and the tube. This may require a bulky body of potting material, which may result in poor rigidity and stability of the yoke during tube operation. In addition, an uneconomical quantity of potting material may be required. The large quantity of potting material may require time consuming heat up and cooling steps when a hot melt potting compound is utilized.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a yoke mount assembly for a cathode-ray tube which would substantially minimize the problems of the prior art, i.e., an assembly suitable for high speed production. Such an assembly would have a reduced or eliminated potting material requirement.